Reaper and Fairy
by F8less
Summary: Future fic, Kujo Reminisces on the past.


**Short Kujo x Victorique fic I wrote nearly a year ago that I could have sworn I posted, but apparently didn't. So here it is. **

**Keep in mind this takes place in**** 2002  the show takes place in 1924 although I now realize I did the math wrong so just pretend the show actually took place in 1914, but it doesn't really affect the story anyways.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the rights to anything related to Gosick or its characters. I do however own my Ideas and the OC's in this fic._

* * *

><p>"Great Grandpa! Great Grandpa! I did it I solved the mystery!" a pale dirty-blond haired girl ran up to an aged Japanese man in a rocking chair.<p>

"Did you now?" asked the oriental man.

The young girl stared at the man with her piercing green eyes, and nodded "Mm-hm."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the silver-haired man's face. "Well then would you mind explaining it to me?"

The girl nodded again. "The postman killed the husband and wife, although the husband's mistress was blamed and arrested..." The petite girl continued to go into every detail of the case, and how she figured out the truth, "...and that's why he did it." The girl finished with a huff.

The old man sighed as he reminisced. He gently patted the girl on the head, "Good job Dominique your great grandmother would be proud. Now run off and stop your brothers from getting into anymore trouble."

The girl huffed, and silently fumed, "I always have to save those idiots' butts." She mumbled as she walked away.

The man sighed and lowered his hat to shade his wrinkled face. He picked a book up off the nearby by table.

He stared at the intricately designed cover as he remembered the day he gave it to her. Seventy years before.

"_Victorique__!" __He__ found __her__ sitting__ next__ to__ the__ tree__ where__ they __were __to__ meet __for__ their__ picnic__. "__You__'__re __late__." __She__ stated__ coldly__, "__You __left__ me__ in__ the __hands __of__ merciless __boredom__, __you __idiot__ I__ almost__ died__." _

_He__ finished__ regaining__ his __breathe__ after__ his __long __run__. "__I__'__m __sorry__." __He__ observed__ her__ gorgeous__, __silver __hair __that__ cascaded __down__ her__ delicate__ back__. "__Have__ you__ been __rolling__ on__ the__ ground__ again__?" __He __wondered__ as__ he __noticed__ bits __of__ grass__ embedded __in __her __locks__. _

_ "__I __believe __I __just __explained__ that__. __Now __did __you __bring __me__ a __present __to __apologize __for __your__ tardiness__." _

_ "__Of__ course__." __He __dug __around __in __his __picnic __basket __before __pulling __out __a__ book__, __and __handing __it __to __her__. _

_She __marveled __over __the __ornate __cover__. "__It__'__s __beautiful__." __She __whispered __inaudibly__._

_ "__It__'__s__ a __journal__. __I __thought__ you __might __like__ to __recount __your __memories__, __and __adventures__. __Perhaps__ write __your __own__ story__ about __the __Reaper __and __the __Fairy__."_

_Her__ cheeks __tinted __pink__, __and __a __small __grin __lit __up__ her __face__. "__Thank__ you__, __Kujo__." __She __whispered__._

_He__ smiled__, "__Do __you__ mind __if __I __fix __your __hair__?"_

_She__ hesitated__ for __only __a __moment __before __giving __her __approval__. _

_She __hummed __soothingly __while __he__ ran __his __hands __through __her__ soft __hair__, __pulling __the __grass __out __of __it __as __he __was __mesmerized__ by__ her__ vocal __cords__._

"_Kujo__?" _

"_Hmm__?"_

"_I__-__it__'__s__ n__-__not __that __I__ do __not __like __this__, __but __you __did __bring __me __sweets __right__?" __She __asked __timidly__._

_A__ large __grin __made__ it__'__s __home__ on __his __face__, "__Now__, __what __would __I__ be __if __I__ didn__'__t __bring__ your __favorite__ sweets__?"_

"_Useless__." __She__ stated __simply__._

His flashback faded, and he carefully opened the cover to the age old book. Inside a sleeve on the inside cover was a stack of frail, yellowed letters written by his own hand during the war. He did not dare to touch them as they would likely crumple to dust.

He flipped through many of her entries, purposely not reading them thoroughly in order to prevent disheartening memories from arising.

He finally reached a blank page at the end of the journal. He pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket, and placed it to the page.

_Dear__. __Golden__ Fairy_

_I__ wish __you __could __see__ our __great__-__grandchildren__. _

_Our__ great__ granddaughter __inherited __your__ beauty__, __and __brains__, __while __our __great __grandsons __share __my__ knack __for __finding __chaos__, __and __causing__ it__... __Our__ grand children __are __doing __well__, __not __much __has__ changed __with __them__. __They __are __successful __with __their __careers __and__ families__... __and __our __son__, __and __daughter __are __well__. __They__ are __going __to __be __retiring __in__ a__ couple __years__.. _

_It__'__s __amazing __how__ fast __time __flies__._

_I__ have __stumbled __across __lots __of __cases __that __I__ know__ would __have __eased__ your __never__ending __boredom__. __I__ just__ wish __you __were __here __to __solve __them__._

_Oh__ speaking __of__ which__, __there __is __a __very__ interesting __case __that __I __know __you __could __solve__. __Last __year __a __group __of __terrorists __suspected__ to __be __from__ the__ mid__-__west__ stole __a __few __American __planes__, __and__ crashed __them__ into __various __national __landmarks __in__ the __United__ States__. __Thousands __of __innocents __were __killed__. __So__ many __lives __were __wasted __in __such __a __dishonorable __way__... __It__ is __still __a__ mystery __as __to __who__ was __behind__ the __attacks__, __but __I __know__ you __could __have __figured __it __out__... _

_I__-__I__ do __not __have __much __time __left__. __I __will __turn __ninety __in__ a__ week__. __I __have __a__ gut __feeling __that __I__ will __not__ see __ninety__-__one__. _

_It__ is __alright __though __I __am__ ready __to __see __you __again __my __love__, __and __Yes__, __I __know__ I__'__m __late__._

_-__Your __Reaper_

Dark blotches spontaneously appeared on the page as liquid emotion fell from the man's eyes. He closed the magnificent record of memories to prevent further damage.

"I-I miss you Victorique."


End file.
